singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilo Monster
Kilo Monster is a genetically engineered lizard monster from the world tentatively named Dragaia. They arrived in-game on October 23 and currently have no residence. age: Human equivalent of 35 years origins: original character app link: '''here '''hmd: here '''Contact: '''AIM: sgtcrockets Setting Kilo originates from a future Earth-like world, approximately twice size of our Earth with many of its societies having technologically advanced just beyond present day human technology. Magic exists in this world, but it is not common in the first world nations. It's believed by its inhabitants that the gods of the world are dying due to the depletion of faith that came with the rise of scientific advances. The gods haven't gone anywhere, but their presence is made known at the onset of The Crisis, where the world is reconfigured at the expense of the lives of it's inhabitants, though the gods do this in a very indirect way, where the onset of war and disease drives the world into chaos. The inhabitants of the world are as diverse as the biomes, a lot of anthropomorphic cultures of varying degrees of intelligence and magical ability. The two humanoid cultures are elvish people and humans, which aren't native to the world at all. Humans originated from Earth, far in the future, but it has been so many generations of humans in addition to the destruction of some of the archives upon the fleets crash landing on the world has left a gaping hole in the cultural memory of the human race. Many of the native creatures are reminiscent of mythical creatures of Earth. Dragons in particular are viewed by many of the cultures as the messengers of the gods, like angels. Many of them retain magical abilities, only furthering the notion by some cultures that magic is the natural way of things and science is unnatural or that magic is primitive and science is advancement. Prior to Crisis, the world was in relative peace, lead by the Republic Alliance and the governing body of the Council. A few nations outside of this alliance, who often hold on to native myth and folklore, face internal power struggles, with certain sides that favor the alliance being backed by the Peacekeeper Corps, an international military under the orders of the Council and funded by the ZTech corporation. ZTech a relatively benign power, though it does favor it's own interests and survival over that of the general populace, though it's under strict regulation from the Council to keep it in check. The Republic Alliance is the superpower of the world, a capitalist society with a human majority, though the citizens are diverse with all native cultures represented in someway. They're the most advanced society, with a highly automated cities managed by an A.I. designated NIKA which was another product of ZTech, along with high energy efficiency with minimal destruction to resources. It's suspected that the energy core has magical properties, showing that it is possible for magic and science to co-exist. Physics and other sciences follow the same principles of what we know and magic is pretty much an energy given off by life and the planet itself that allows for either healing or destructive forces. Nothing can be made out of thin air, it uses or is created by the energy, much like what we know in physics. As for the Kilo Monster, he is the product of ZTech scientists dabbling in genetic engineering. The corporation used it's influence to bypass legal restrictions on genetic engineering and through many trials and errors, they produced the Kilo Monster (his given name was Kilojara). After leaving the laboratories when he came of age, he exists on the outskirts of civilization, earning a means of living through underground pit fighting. His bad attitude and aggressive nature makes him a loner, outcast by the general public with occasional run-ins with the military force that usually ends in bloodshed, making him a fugitive as well. Kilo is only really aware of events within the Republic Alliance, and he could care less about anything outside of the underground. At the onset of Crisis, he keeps himself in the dark until he's informed by other inhabitants and even then, only when events effect him does he take action. Personality Kilo Monster is best described as having has a gruff, mean exterior with a slightly chewy and sweet center. He's not really a misunderstood monster because he really will go out of his way to be confrontational and threatening to people as preemptive strike, believing that even if he wasn't so brash, that people would still judge him as a monster, not realizing that his actions is what makes the public resent him so much. It's hard to say if he would care even if he realized this. He won't go out of his way to start fights, at least in the sense that he doesn't go up to people and punch them on the spot. However, even just looking at him funny will earn you a confrontation to put you back in your place and get you to back the hell away. Since he's usually the biggest, he often goes unchallenged. Even if he encountered an opponent larger, stronger, and/or smarter than him, Kilo will stubbornly not back down from a fight he knows he will lose. Fortunately in his pit fighting career, he's been on a long winning streak and Kilo is determined to keep it that way, if not for the possibility of death, but the shame of defeat. He feels that his skills in the ring is what gives him some value in society and without it, he is useless. Kilo is the kind of guy to say that he dislikes everyone equally, but he has a particular hate for scientists and soldiers. He blames science for his faults such as poor attitude and social skills, thinking that the scientists did this to him on purpose for their sick experiments, but in reality his hate toward scientist isn't very justified. Despite some questionable experiments, he was treated well in the laboratories. He flat out hates the military because they hunt him down though Kilo gives them a reason to by making himself a public menace. Eventually Kilo does befriend a soldier, but it took an outside force for him to gain that trust in a man he perceived as his enemy. His chewy center comes in the form of his protectiveness of "innocence". Kilo is very nurturing and patient toward children, instinctively becoming a guardian to young, naive characters he comes across. Very "Boy and His Monster" thing going on. In attempts to protect them from corruption, Kilo often will serve as the force that has to make all the bad decisions and actions to keep the innocent pure, as Kilo already believes he's going to the equivalent of Hell when he dies for being an unnatural creature, so he makes no attempt to redeem himself in anyone's eyes but his own (and maybe the children). When Kilo's relaxed, which is rare that he gets so comfortable, he can actually be very pleasant. He still doesn't say much, but he'll smile, make (bad) jokes that lack his usual sarcasm, and behave affectionately toward others. But with people who are not deemed innocent, it can be hard to build Kilo Monster's trust to this point. It's not impossible, just extremely difficult requiring one to prove themselves trustworthy with little to no reason to give the monster any doubt. Outside of pit fighting, Kilo has few interests not related to survival, very primitive in nature. He likes and is motivated by food, being an omnivore, he's able to eat most things, but he leans heavily on the carnivorous side and a taste for sweets. On some occasions, his predatory instincts can get the better of him, but he has to be STARVING before he'd consider taking a bite out of the nearest person as a meal. He has no creativity to speak of, and he could wear the same pair of pants 'til they fall apart on him. While he's used to civilized life, he still doesn't entirely fit into it so neatly. He's actually a big slob, failing to see the point of binding himself to the norms of a society who resents him. Abilities & Weaknesses Not being human means the Kilo Monster has capabilities beyond human limitations. His large size makes him able to do heavy lifting with relative ease and immense physical strength. Much like a snake, he uses his tongue to pick up scent particles in the air and sense heat signatures to find prey in darkness. He has a toxic bite full of bacteria that can cause fatal infections, like komodo dragons; his own body is immune. He can also scale vertical walls and ceilings much like a gecko. Being raised in a laboratory and living in one of the most advanced cities of his world, Kilo has been exposed to advanced technology and has the capacity to use some of it, just don't expect him to understand how it works. The downsides is that the Kilo Monster has a short fuse with anyone other than children, and once he get's going into a blind rage, he becomes very hard to stop and near impossible to reason with. He's also lacks agility, he's just an all out brawler, packing a lot of power in his punch and tail. While he's of average intelligence compared to humans, he can't really plan ahead, lacking foresight. He also can't read text. Character Relationships Singularity now uses character profiles to replace the previously-mandatory CR charts! Use this section to list your character's relationships and interactions with other characters. You can format however you want. Try to keep this section as up-to-date as possible. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Kilo Monster's Current Reference Sheet